The Twin Phenomenon
by akiradreham
Summary: Gene's found alive and begins working with Naru and Gene hires himself two assistants who are twins themselves. But what about when an accident happens and the twin girls and the twin guys find themselves in the wrong body? naruXmai geneXoc
1. Chapter 1

(**a/n) hello as you can see I have decided to repost this story. I will till you now that this isn't my favorite story so I can't promise when I'll post a new chapter up or if I ever will (I've only written though chapter 6) but if someone other than that one person (and you know who you are so don't pretend that I'm not talking about you!) wants to adopt it just let me know and I will more than likely let you have it. So lets get on with it.**

**Megumi- aren't you forgetging some- AYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT!**

**Aya- I was improving it**

**Megumi- NO! YOU'RE DESTROYING IT!**

**Akira- as Megumi ever so kindly stated I forgot to say that I don' own Ghost Hunt (if I did why would I here)**

**Megumi- THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PAIR OF HEELS YOU JUST COLORED ON! THEY COST ME A FORTUNE!**

**Aya- I don't even know why you insist on wearing heels.**

**Megumi- I don't _INSIST _I just _LIKE_****to wear them.**

**Akira- *Sigh* but sadly I do own this two and they drive me up a wall and I can't control them**

**Naru- Then why did you make them?**

**Akira- I have no idea at first they were supposed to be like me and one of my friends, well I guess they are to some point, but... they devolped a mind of their own... anywho off topic enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Megumi POV**

It was just a normal day at the office when we heard Naru call Mai for tea. I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, while I wondered how she ever got any work done with him demanding tea all the time. Aya and I are lucky that Gene is much nicer than his brother and he never demands that we bring him tea, since he doesn't drink it too often and Mai usually makes him some whenever Naru called for some.

By this point you may be wondering who I am. My name is Megumi Sato and I am Eugene Davis's assistant along with my (fraternal) twin sister Aya at SPR. After Noll found Gene, very much alive I might add, they started working together and Gene hired us. After he hired us Gene and Naru started sharing an office, much to Naru's annoyance, as did Lin and Mai, much to Lin's annoyance, and Aya and I also share an office, much to my annoyance.

This was just a normal day at the office with loads of paperwork to be done and Aya being ADD and not letting me get anything done, telling me that I am being OCD.

After Aya and I got back to our apartment Aya jumped in the shower while I fixed dinner for the two of us, seeing as Aya can't even make boxed brownies without messing it up, wait now that I think of it she can't do any chores without messing it up one way or another. The first time she did the laundry she a red in with the whites (which were primarily mine) and turned them all pink, then the next time she managed to break the washer so badly we had to by a new one, then there was the time she tried to clean but… let's just say she is no longer allowed near my clothes or a vacuum for the time being.

I fixed the simplest thing I could think of, since I didn't feel like doing much for dinner tonight, I made ramen. When Aya came out it was obvious she expected more than ramen. "If you don't want it, then don't eat it. But I'm not making anything else and you better not even ATTEMPT to make anything." After I said this she just mumbled something about me being a lupa* and ate it, I finished up eating, took a shower and went to bed not having any idea of what was to happen come morning.

* * *

**_Lupa- Latin slang for whore/bitch_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n)- hello to all, here is the posting of the second chapter and-**

**Aya- yeah yeah we know you don't own us**

**(akira and megumi each raise an eybrow)**

**Aya- what?**

**Akira- actually I do own you *sigh* sadly, it's them (points at ghost hunt team) that I don't own**

**Aya- that's what I ment**

**Megumi- sure**

**Naru- lets get this over with**

**Akira- yes, yes little Naru, I don't own Ghost Hunt and here's the second chapter**

**(Naru glares at Akira for calling him little, and Akira just ignores him)**

**Akira- OH YEAH, I forgot and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Naru POV:

**BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP **

'_What the hell is that annoying noise?'_

**BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP BEEPBEEP **

'_Gaaah, it's so annoying! Won't it shut up?'_ I rolled over and hit something which made the sound stop and caused me to open my eyes, the only thing I could think was where am I and that Gene must have crawled into my bed since there was another person in my bed. I looked over and much to my surprise not only did it look like I was in a girls room, but it wasn't Gene next to me. It was a girl, she was a heavier girl with brown hair and after a second glance I realized, that the girl was Aya, one of my brother's 19 year old assistants. As if on cue, she woke up and screamed, "Why the hell are you in my bed!"

"I could ask you the same question Aya. Why the hell are we in the same bed," I said calmly after pooling myself together.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT CALLING ME AYA, MEGUMI, I'M GENE!" the girl yelled utterly confused and freaked out. _'Wait did she just call me Megumi… NO! It couldn't be!'_ I jumped out of bed and headed over to the vanity that was in the room and looked in the mirror, but I didn't see myself looking back instead I saw my brother's other assistant, Megumi. At this point I almost screamed, I was in Megumi's body wearing very short black shorts and a very close fitting and suggestive pink tank top.

"Why the hell am I, Oliver Davis, in Megumi Sato's body," I wondered out loud, "and why the hell are you in Aya's body Gene?" I asked him.

"How would I know… wait I'm in Aya's body?" he asked quizzical I just moved over so he could see himself in the mirror, "HOLY CRAP!" was his only response to what he saw.

**Megumi's Pov**

At this point I was pacing and I was starting to see auras again, not a good sign. I had been up for an hour by now and had already figured out most of what had happened, Naru and I had switched bodies. Still pacing I realized something… I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. It's such a normal task but… I'm a girl in a guy's body… how do I do that? After another half an hour of pacing, by this time it was 7 in the morning and my alarm at home should be going off right now, I broke down and went to the bathroom.

After I finished up the very awkward trip to the bathroom and took a shower. I heard a scream coming from what I believed was Gene's room. _'I guess I was right in assuming that Aya and Gene switched as well.'_ I walked into Gene's room and saw a very horrified Gene and said, "Good morning Aya. Yes I know you're not Gene just like how I'm Megumi not Naru." At this my pho- Naru's phone rang and I saw that it said that I was calling.

"Hello Naru,"

"Ah, so you already figured out what happened have you?" I heard myself say, which was really odd knowing that at the other end was Naru, not myself.

"In general, yes. You and I switched bodies and Aya and Gene switched bodies. We will be over soon Aya just hast to get dressed. It would probably be best if we don't tell the other's just yet."

"Ok, and yes you're right there is no need to tell the others just yet, see you in a bit." After this the two of hung up and I turned to Aya.

"I know this is odd but I need you to get dress as Gene would and I'll go make us a quick breakfast before we go over and help the boys dress like us," I turned and headed towards their kitchen, since I was already decked out in all black.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) Hello it's Akira I have returned with the re-posting of chapter 3 sorry it's taken so long for me to post this but I kept putting it off.**

**Megumi- Akira doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters if she did she wouldn't be on this site,but she does own my sister and I along with the plot**

**Akira- I knew you'd do a better job at that than your sister!**

**Aya- MMMPH!MMMMM! (duck-taped mouth)**

**Akira- Was it really necessary for you to duck tape your sister to a chair though?**

**Megumi- Well it wasn't necessary but it's my revenge, so now she knows better than to attempt to drug my tea with sleeping pills.  
**

**Aya- Hmm? *asks Megumi in her head how she knew***

**Megumi- How did I know? You aren't as stealthy as you thought you were, the tea reeked of drugs, and I can read your mind you weren't exactly being careful with your thoughts.**

**Akira- O...K... Anyway back to the irregularly scheduled chapter **

**Chapter 3**

**Megumi's POV**

Aya finally had finished getting dressed as Gene and we had arrived at our door, by this time my powers were barely under control and most everything just looked like colored blobs if I didn't focus. We knocked on the door to our apartment, which was odd to me but seeing as we didn't have the key and the door was locked, we didn't have a choice. After about a minute Aya- no Gene opened the door and we came inside. When we came in I saw what looked like myself stumbling around the apartment, but since I knew it was Naru I almost died of laughter inside, while on the outside I just smiled.

"How the bloody hell can you ever see with your eyesight!" he yelled at me. At this point I almost cracked.

"I wear contacts or glasses, and as you are now experiencing I am legally blind," I said as calmly as I could trying not to join Aya and Gene on the floor laughing. I took Naru back up to my room and I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my glasses case and handed him my blue and black glasses and he put them on. "We don't have time to just stand here we have to get you and Gene dressed," I said to the man in my body with an evil smile as but on my bracelets that helped control my powers. Then I began leading Naru to the bathroom and yelled at Aya to get Gene dressed and ready. I walked into the bathroom and told him to come in and I closed the door.

"I am truly sorry about the timing for when we had to switch bodies Naru," and he just look at me confused, "I guess you have to find out what it's like to be a woman though," I sighed and he just looked at me with horror.

"You don't mean…" he trailed off with a horrified look on his face.

I finished for him, "Oh yes. It's my time of the month and you have to deal with it, It only stared yesterday as well," I said with a smile as I rummaged through the cabinet for the box of tampons, "I know this may seem odd but even though I am not in my body I have to take care of it so pull down my shorts and underwear and sit on the toilet." Without so much as an argument, which shocked me, he did as I said and I talked him through how to remove and put in tampons. After the lesson in tampons I walked him through contacts (though luckily that's not as awkward) before returning to my room to get him dressed.

When we got to my room I decided I would be just a little mean. I chose the outfit that I felt he would feel the most awkward in, a hot pink mini-skirt, black leggings and belt, a light purple halter top, and my second favorite pair of black heels (since I didn't want him to accidentally ruin my favorite pair).

**Naru's POV**

At this point I absolutely loathed this girl who at this point had me dressed in some of the girlest (**AN- I don't know if that is a word or if it is if I spelt it right sorry!)** clothes and was putting make-up on me. Why did I have to be the one stuck in this girly-girl's body while Gene got the twin that was always only wearing jeans and a tee-shirt? The only reason why I am putting up with this is because I don't want to deal with the other's teasing of the four of us.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Gene- (opens door) Hello!**

**Aya- MMMMMM!**

**Gene- Why is Aya duck-taped to a chair?**

**Akira- (looks at Megumi)**

**Megumi- She tried to drug my tea.**

**Gene- Ok then...**

**Akira- (trying to ignore Aya's muffled protests to being duck-taped but still keeps glancing at her) I don't own Ghost Hunt nor do I own alot of other things but at the moment that happens to be the most relative thing I don't own seeing as I could could be saying that I don't own a spaceship sooo...**

**Gene- I think what your trying to say is "Here's the 4th chapter"**

**Akira-I think your right. Here's the 4th chapter of The Twin Phenomenon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Gene's POV**

'_This is so weird_' I thought for the 50th time that day. '_It feels like I'm having some type of out of body experience, which I guess technically I am._' Then I- or should I say Aya turned to me after entering a room I hadn't been in yet and assumed was her's, she was telling me to follow her and turned back into the room and went over to a dresser and opened three drawers. Out of one of the drawers she pulled out a pair of jeans, out of another she pulled out a T-shirt, and out of the last she pulled out-wait she just pulled out a bra and underwear… oh yeah I would have to wear those, I'm in a girl's body, I'm going to have to wear those… wait, so does Noll. This just keeps getting funnier.

After I finished getting dressed the girl in my body whispered to me to be quiet and to follow her. She started walking towards the room in which Noll and I woke up in, Megumi's room. When we got there she stopped and peeked through the door, so I did the same. What I saw was priceless. What it looked like was Noll putting make-up on a girl expertly, but knowing that the girl, in a very girly outfit might I add, was Noll, and knowing that he was the one having his make-up done I almost died. This was just too funny. That's when it happened we couldn't hold in our laughter any more since anyway you looked at this it was hilarious and we lost our balance and tumbled through the door laughing. When I finally looked up I saw that the two of us were being glared at by both Noll and Megumi and unlike Aya, who was in my body I saw the sense of running so I ran.

As I ran heard someone following me, so I just ran faster, then I looked over my shoulder to see who can after me only to see me following and saw me, no I saw Aya. That is when it happened. I looked over my shoulder for too long causing me to run into the wall, and then Aya ran right into me. MY GOD did it hurt! _'AHHH my head!'_

**Aya's POV**

'Oh. Crap! They! Are going! To Kill! Us!' was the only thing I could think. We were just laughing at the two scariest people in the universe and they are going to kill us! Then I noticed that Gene had already made a run for it, that sounded like a good idea and I couldn't think of a better plan so I also ran. I ran as if my life depended on it, correction my life DID depend on it. When he realized someone was behind him he sped up and looked back, probably expecting to see Naru or Megumi behind him. Then the idiot stopped paying attention to what was in front of him and I could not slow down, so he ran into the wall first, then I rammed him into it again. _'AHHH my head!'_ I heard in my head, but it didn't sound like the voice that I would usually hear in my head, which was Megumi's, no this one sounded masculine, the only voice I could think that it might be was Gene's.

'_Gene is that you?'_ I thought

'Aya!' he replied in our heads, obviously as shocked as I was.

'GENE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!'


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN) I have returned withe the 5th chapter!**

**Aya-MMPPPPHHMMMHHH!**

**Akira- Ummm... Megumi...**

**Megumi- *smiling* Yes?**

**Akira- *sweatdrops* hasn't Aya been taped to the chair long enough**

**Aya- *nods head***

**Megumi- *looks at Aya then back to Akira* Nope!**

**Akira- *looks desperately at Mai***

**Mai- Megumi I think we should untape Aya**

**Megumi- *sigh* fine~ *untapes Aya***

**Aya- I'm gonna kill you Megumi! *starts to try to stab Megumi with a knife which for some stupid reason was right next to her***

**Megumi- *sigh* This is why she should have stayed tapped *blocks Aya's blows with a ladle***

**Akria- *watches Aya and Megumi carefully* Umm.. I don't own Ghost Hunt and please read and review *backs away from Aya and Megumi till she joins others in a different room* **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Naru POV**

'_I can't believe they were watching those brats! I'm going to kill them!_' was all I could think, _'I would go after them but I'm in this ridiculous outfit she put me in!'_

'_HEY! What about the outfit I picked out is ridiculous!'_

'_Megumi!'_ I replied to the voice in my head.

'_The one and only. I thought that this might have happened,'_ she replied then finished what she was doing and then proceeded to give me a crash course on walking in heels. Actually walking in heels wasn't way too bad since her body was so accustomed to them but… _'I can't believe that I have to wear these!'_

'_You're such a brat just put up with it, it's not that bad is it? And anyway don't even bother trying to use my powers our powers stayed with us, so I have my powers and you have your powers. On the same note I don't want to find out what happens if one of us dies while in this state so don't you dare use your powers!' _with that the two of us cut the connection and all I could think was _'who the hell does she think she is! Telling ME, Oliver Davis what to do!' _Although she did have a good point. I looked down at my/Megumi's arm and saw all the bracelets that I had on that she always wore. She was quite the master when it came to anything about gemstones and the like. That's when I remembered the day that we interviewed the two for the job as Gene's assistants.

***FLASHBACK***

It was 10 till noon and our next appointment was to arrive soon. This time though they weren't potential clients, they were potential employees since Gene wouldn't shut up about getting his own assistants. At this time two young ladies both about 18 walked in the door and I heard Mai greet them. "Mai, tea," I beckoned and Mai lead the two young ladies into mine and Gene's office before going to make us tea. The one was a tall, thin, light skinned girl with green eyes and brown hair that fell passed her elbows. She was wearing a very professional outfit that consisted of a knee length pencil skirt and a white blouse. On the other hand the other girl was shorter, heavier, had darker skin, had brown eyes, wore a simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt and her hair was went to her shoulders while it was in its ponytail. The only thing about these two girls had in common was the color of their hair, I mean even their personalities were different, about as different as mine and Gene's.

"Meg," the shorter girl whined, "why did you block me out?"

Then the taller girl shot back in a very cool toned manner, "I blocked you out because I don't like having you in my head. Your enough of a pain as it is. Also stop calling me Meg," she then turned to us and said, "I am sorry about my sister she's a bit of a handful," and put her hand out for a handshake and as we as we shook hands she said, "It's nice to meet you Oliver. I am Megumi Sato and this is my sister Aya," Gene and I hadn't even introduced ourselves yet and when we were on the phone I called myself Kazuya Shibuya, how did she know my name was Oliver?

The four of us then sat down to start the interview, "May I ask how you knew our names before we introduced ourselves?"

"Of course that would be the first thing you would ask. It's because I'm a Psychometrist*, along with other things," was Megumi replied.

"Other things?" Gene piped in.

"Let's just say-" Megumi began before she was cut off by her sister, "She was a messed up as child." "You also had your issues Aya, so you shouldn't be talking." "I'm not the one who thought it was natural for a person to look like a color blob," "No, you thought it was normal for them to be outlined in colors." The two of them just keep bickering like this until I cleared my throat bring the two of them out their fighting and they both apologized.

"Will you tell us what those powers are?" I asked becoming more than a little annoyed.

Aya was the first to respond, "We both can read auras and we are telepathic but only with each other. I also have Anomalous Cognition*, and Oculomancy*, also I read palms and Tarot Cards. Our family, on both sides I must say, is quite rich with physic powers and Megumi happened to get the worst combinations of them when it comes to control." At this I was a bit intrigued and turned my focus on Megumi to see what she would say.

"Hard to control? Try impossible. I have to wear these bracelets to help me control them," she said holding up an arm that had quite a few bracelets on it.

Psychometrist- will obtain intuitive impressions and information by holding or otherwise connecting with an object or person.

Anomalous Cognition- Term used by parapsychologists to reference awareness of information without having to specify or theorize a particular means by which that information was transferred.

Oculomancy- Divination by scrying into a subject's eye


	6. This is an AN

**(AN): Ok I'm sorry to do this cause I absolutely HATE these kinds of chapters they drive me up a wall. But I need ideas of where to go with this story I am out of them. So please I beg you help and give me ideas I know some of the stuff that's gonna happen but it's kind of just random things so PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS (and I shall eat your brains!MAHAHAH!sorry bout that...) on howto keep this story going. If you have ideas for my story The Lilli Storm you can give me them too but I pretty much know where I'm going with it I just have to write it.**

**AKIRADREHAM OUT! XD**


	7. Another AN sorry

**(AN) I'm sorry for never updating on this but between Theatre and school I just don't have time so I'm officially putting this up for adoption. If you would like to adopt let me know**


End file.
